This invention is generally directed to processes, and more specifically, the present invention relates to processes for the preparation of small, and submicron particles, for example wherein small is from about 0.001 to about 4 microns, or submicron of from about 0.05 to about 1.0 micron in average particle diameter, wherein undesirable solvents can be avoided, and wherein a supercritical fluid or compressed liquid, such as carbon dioxide, ethane, propane, butane, isobutane, pentane, chlorodifluoromethane or trifluoromethane is selected as the solvent. The present invention in embodiments relates to a process for the preparation of submicron particles, such as toner wax particles, which comprises the micronization and spraying of these particles from a supercritical solution. Of importance with respect to the present invention is the generation of dry wax particles comprised of small, or submicron ultrafine particle sizes and which particles are not believed to be presently available. The particles obtained, such as the waxes, can be selected as additives for toners of resin and pigment, and wherein the toners can be selected for xerographic imaging and printing processes, including digital processes. The waxes are known, for example 660P available from Sanyo Chemicals of Japan.